bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy shunshin
Daisy shunshin Daisy is one of the members of the [[6 death flowers.|6 death flowers]]. She is 17 years old and a human with spiritual powers. Appearance Daisy's appearance takes that of a small girl with blond hair and pink eyes. Her usual attire consists of a black dress and pants as well as boots. Personality Daisy is a shy but highly perceptive girl only talking when she needs to. In battle she prefers to analyze her opponent if she thinks their strong and loves to eat sweets especially ice cream. Powers and Abilities Although she admits that battlewise she is the weakest she has many other qualities that make up for that. Great spiritual pressure: As a member of the 6 death flowers she boasts of a great amount of spiritual energy and while she's happy her energy is "warm" to others. Yet when she is mad her energy is very "heavy and murderous". The colour of her spiritual pressure is yellow. She also has great control over her spiritual energy as she uses Kido and Light manipulation. High Level Intellect: Daisy is the smartest out of the squad and she is able to accurately judge what anyone is feeling at anytime even if they are trying to hide their emotions and such she is like a councillor in the group. Master Tactician: Such as her High level intellect outside of battle inside of battle it is equally impressive. She is able to analyze and counter her opponents abilities after a few looks and commonly uses substitutions and clones if unknown of their abilities. She is able to create complex and perfect battle plans in mere moments and some think that she can see the future. She is able to easily gain a psychological advantage against her opponents which she commonly uses to win battles quickly. She is also able to use kido combinations and quickly defeat the enemy. She was also able to predict that Kuro was going to attack her and torikabuto so she told Torikabuto to make illusionss of them both. Master Manipulator The rest of the team states that Daisy is an excellent manipualtor able to use the people's emotions around her to her advantage and can make complex plans and backup plans very efficiently without anyone knowing. She can fool allies and enemies alike. Kido Master: Even though she is an Human with spiritual powers she can use Kido with extreme skill. She is able to fully control a level 99 binding spell without incantation and can use a level 91 Hado without incantation. Although she prefers to use Binding. She is equally impressive with healing, she is able to heal quickl and efficiently. Sonido expert: Although not as fast as the rest of her teammates she is able to efficiently use sonido and can quickly reach to destinations for healing. Although she says that she is better at close range sonido in battle and candodge many attacks even from high level opponents. Light Manipulation